First Date
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Christmas time in New York City is the perfect way for america to get england to go on a date with him. Will this date finally lead America and England to have a relationship? Or do exactly the opposite? read to find USxUK fluff
1. Chapter 1

-First Date-

It was December 21 1998 8:04 pm as Arthur walked through the streets of New York City tired from the world conference which was being held in america. Walking through the snowy streets with an extremely large amount of tourist taking pictures and people buying presents he looked around the bright city blending into the crowd. Every sign read something to do with the upcoming holiday causing so much commotion. He saw couples everywhere kissing,holding hands, laughing. He sighed cheeks rosy from the cold weather, and it was times like these were he would think " I wonder what Alfred's doing now?" he mumbled to him self looking at the window in front of him with bright lights and a Christmas tree adorned in American flag ornaments and candycanes. And Just then -"ah-ow!"- someone knocked right into the Brits side. "crap! Dude I'm so sorry-Artie?" said Brit looked up at the sound of the all to familiar American voice. "Alfred?" "hey Artie! Long time no see!" "Alfred, why on earth are you running through new York city like an animal?" said American had a smile plastered on his face and seemed to be out of breath yet still looked cold do to the weather. "well, actually I was gonna come invite you to spend Christmas with me!" arthur looked up to the American boy who still had that goofy smile from ear to ear and spoke"spend Christmas with you?" "y'know,dinner,tv,presents, ...hm? Okay what I'm trying to say here is I want you to go on a date with me Christmas eve." "a-a date! Your asking me on a date? W-well I am free and I-I...okay!" "really? Awesome! Okay see ya christmas eve iggy!" Alfred started walking again before stoping and turning to face Arthur again"uh...actually we are going in the same direction. Wanna walk together?" "a-alright." the Brits face erupted in a bright red as Alfred walked him back to his hotel holding his hand. Sitting down on the edge of his bed in his pajamas,Arthur thought to himself. Why was Alfred being so nice to him he didn't call him old man, or make any rude comments the whole world meeting and now he wanted them to date? What the bloody he'll was going on! Arthur had a huge crush on Alfred for centuries, he loved Alfred and now out of the blue one night alfred decides he's going to ask him out? He was so confused! "oh god. I'm going on a date with Alfred Christmas eve." this was going to be interesting.

authors note: first fic! Yeah finally lol chapter one of Alfred and Arthur's first date! I dunno if people are gonna like this but I like it so I hope to make people happy! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is longer then the first one(yay!) hope you like it! _

-First Date-

Chapter2

Christmas eve couldn't seem to come sooner for the Brit yet at the same time he almost didn't want it to come.

He looked at the clock next to his bed in the small hotel room 1:53 am. "when the bloody hell will I just fall asleep already!" he spoke angrily to himself it was December 23 and he didn't fully understand how he felt about his and Alfred's upcoming "date" but he had decided he was a little(a lot!) bit Excited to go on a date with Alfred. He smiled to himself and let out a sigh of content at the thought and closed his eyes now easily falling into dreamland.

"God." the American let out a breathy sigh after saying the word. He just couldn't fall asleep,he sat in his bed iPod earphones blasting all kinds of Christmas songs into his head in anticipation of falling couldn't stop thinking of Arthur. He looked so cute the day Alfred asked him out, his cheeks were so bright when he held his hand walking through manhattan. Damn Arthur was just so cute he couldn't help it! "well the sooner I get to sleep the sooner I get to see him." alfred said calmly closing his eyes and soon after falling asleep.

"December 24." Arthur said shakily reading the calendar. Standing up he walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on slowly thinking of what they'd be doing on this "date" anyway? He stood in the shower letting the hot water run down his bare skin. He got dried off before walking into the bedroom and opening his suitcase to find something to were. He wanted to look nice for alfre-the day anyway! He finally found an outfit as he looked in the mirror he gave a quick smile to the way he looked. He was dressed in a pair of slender navy blue slimy jeans and a red v neck t-shirt, over the t-shirt he wore a red plaid jacket that came down about mid-thigh. All in all he looked pretty good to himself as he walked out the door and into the streets.

Alfred, however had a different approach to his morning. he walked into the bathroom scratching his stomach and head. " I really need a shower." he walked out of the bathroom towel around his waist and another around his neck. He walked past his bed and kep-"Oh my god! Today is my date with Arthur!" he screamed in a momentary breakthrough .He quickly got dressed and ran to the mirror to look at his outfit. He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans that showed off his new boxers ( nice) and a white v neck t shirt complete with his favorite bomber jacket." lookin good." he smiled at himself walking out the door to search for arthur's present.

" I wonder what Alfred wants for Christmas?" arthur wondered aloud walking through the busy crowd. " come to think of it I wonder what he hasn't already gotten?" he thought stopping for a moment. When he looked in front of him he saw a navy blue sign with white letters that read "abercrombie" walking closer to it he smiled. " I could probably find something that looked good on Alfred in here." he stated happily before walking into the store.

"Present for Artie,present for Artie." Alfred stated looking around the city (cluelessly). " What would really put a smile on Artie's face?" he tried to think of something the British nation had mentioned in the past. Then he remembered something "A watch!" he stated victoriously. " when I walked Artie home the other night he kept saying how he needed a watch!" he looked around the city in hopes of finding a good place to buy a watch. After about two or three hours of him searching he finally found a place that looked to have watches good enough for his Artie, yeah he said HIS Artie, (back off Francis!). So in he went through the doors to the newly found jewelers.

Arthur sat on the hotel bed wrapping Alfred's present he had worked so hard on putting together.

He brought Alfred a black slender looking flannel long sleeve shirt that looked rather nice (hot) in arthur's opinion. And with that he also purchased a pair of dark jeans also a little slender looking but still baggy looking how he knew Alfred liked them. The smiled sealing the presents in red wrapping paper before putting them into .The Christmas bag he had brought after he was done searching for the present itself.

"awesome." he stated looking down at the box he (finally) got wrapped up nicely for Arthur. it was a red box with gold a gold ribbon wrapped around it and neatly tied into a bow at the very top of the box. Inside of the box sat arthur's present which was a beautiful silver watch with diamonds all around the face of it. The face itself was a beautiful sparkly gold color with the words Arthur Kirkland engraved along the the bottom of the face. The watch was marvelous and very expensive but Alfred bought it, only because it was for Arthur his beautiful little Brit, he smiled before walking out the front door of his home.

**Authors note: yes! Chapter two done! I'll upload chapter three really soon! I worked hard on this chapter stuck around to see what happens next!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3! Last chapter, so hopefully you enjoy! WARNING: major fluff in this chapter!

-First Date-

Arthur walked out of the hotel once again wearing his long plaid jacket, it's red blending into the holiday spirit of the city perfectly. He walked about three steps out of the building before stopping, was that Alfred? " Alfred? What are you doing here I thought we were meeting at your house?" the Brit asked the America who looked rather...dashing this evening. His hair was neatly bridged with gel in it which made him look a bit younger, he wore a long sleeved red polo shirt and baggy black jeans with red and white high top sneakers.

"well I thought it'd be nicer if I picked

You up to go to dinner, that okay?" Alfred said with one hand on the steering wheel still staring at the little Englishman.

"N-no that's great! Uhm can I just get changed quick I just thought we were staying in! Be right back!" the Brit quickly turned on his heal mentally cursing himself for looking "stupid."

Alfred smiled warmly as he saw England quickly run back inside to get his things all sorted out. Now all he had to worry about was tonights outcome and if England would like his present.

-later-

When England reappeared from the hotel he looked absolutely gorgeous. England always looked good but today he was just adorable. He was dressed in a navy blue v neck long sleeved shirt with his red jacket over it with a pair of sleek red skinny jeans. Now they sat in a Starbucks across from each other at a small table. They both got up to stand in line to order drinks.

"Evening,sir." the teenage girl at the register greeted Alfred kindly with a sweet smile.

"hi!" Alfred stated happily smiling back at her,Arthur simply stood by Alfred's side looking back and forth from him and the girl behind the counter.

"what can I get for you to, tonight."

"uh, hmm...y'know it's Christmas eve so,yeah,I'm gonna have a hot chocolate. What do you want Artie?"

"Uh...I kind of want hot chocolate too."

Alfred smiled down at the Brit before saying to turning back to the girl.

"make that two." he said grinning, she smiled brightly before talking again.

"right away." she said happily turning to prepare there drinks.

"you want hot chocolate?"

"well like you said it is christmas eve and I never said I didn't like hot chocolate."

"well you've got me there." Alfred said smiling at the smaller nation. They waited a few minutes before they were given there drinks and Alfred paid for both. Arthur insisted on paying for himself but Alfred had told him not to worry about it.

After they finished there drinks and had a few laughs at how Alfred kept getting whip cream on his nose,they exited Starbucks and went for a walk through the city.

Arthur's face was a bit pink do to the weather but he went scarlet as soon as Alfred grabbed his hand. Alfred grinned knowing he had the ability to make Arthur blush(it didn't take much to begin with.) but he accidentally let out a laugh at England's cuteness.

"what's so funny?" England asked looking up slightly puzzled.

" Oh nothing I just-just thought of something is all." the other replied smiling cooly.

They continued there walk until they found something America had been aiming at passing.

"pretty right?" America gestured to the giant Christmas tree causing a rather large crowd in the middle of Rockefeller center.

"beautiful, actually." the smaller said now smiling warmly himself, cheeks still colored.

They stayed with the crowd a few minutes before deciding to get back to Alfred's home. England now was the one to grab Alfred's hand,though he still blushed even though it was him to make the gesture. Alfred just kept on his smile and walked back to get his car.

-Alfred's house-

Arthur walked into the city apartment in which was decorated nicely for the upcoming holiday. Alfred had a rather huge Christmas tree in the middle of his living room which was a nice setup itself. The walls were white with a few scattered pictures of himself and his brother, matthew, they probably visited each other a lot being brothers. And the floor was a white carpet and the tree stood out nicely in the middle of the room with it's red tree skirt and it's nice amount of ornaments ( he was surprised Alfred hadn't gone overboard with that.) the couches were white as well all in all it was a nice apartment.

" oh! Make yourself at home due I'm gonna go get your present!"

" oh, I'll get mine too." England said watching America run up the stairs and out of his line of vision. He didn't want to admit it but he was kinda of excited to get a present from America. Though it would probably be something America liked he still would be happy since it came from him. Now England sat on the couch with Americas gift bag in his lap awaiting the others return.

" Back! Sorry I took like forever just forgot were I put it ...ahahaha." the American said nervously scratching the back of his head. Just as he thought, the boy really didn't care about this present, he didn't even remember were the bloody hell it was!

" it's fine." Arthur lied smiling " here open yours." the other took the bag calmly ( though he really wanted to grab it and tear it open.) and began looking through it.

"Awesome! " America declared pulling out the shirt. " Woah, iggy how'd you know I liked abercrombie?"

"w-well I've seen you were a few articles of clothing with that labeled on it so I just figured you must like it if you were it. You do,right?"

"No,no it's awesome really I've been needing a new shirt! Really thanks Artie!"

" theres more too." Arthur pointed to the bag gesturing for Alfred to go through it once more.

"oh sweat! Jeans, thanks dude, seriously!"

"I take it you like your gift then?"

"it's great, thanks Artie, now open yours." Alfred smiled reaching next to him for the box holding arthur's present. He handed it to Arthur who gave him a look of confusion. 'what could he have gotten me to fit in this tiny box?' Arthur thought cluelessly.

"open it." Alfred encouraged him to go further opening the box.

And so he did, once the paper was off a red leather box was revealed. The top of it had a diamond sewed neatly on it with small chrysalis around it. The box alone was beautiful, which gave Arthur the present would be even more breathtaking. The box was opened slowly, and when it finally was open Arthur all but burst into tears.

"Al-Alfred. This is-is."

"it's the watch you said you liked in the window the other night. Do you like it?"

And then the tiny Brit actually did burst into tears and flung his arms around Alfred's neck, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"I-it's beautiful! You idiot why would you get me something so expensive on our first date!"

"because I love you , Arthur" the other smiled down at the crying Brit rubbing soothing circles to his back.

"I- I love you too, git." the other said back wiping the tears from his eyes. " so much." he added wiping away the last of his tears.

"for so long." Alfred said sweetly still holding the Englishman.

"Alfie." the Brit mumbled not fully remembering the man could still here him.

"Alfie! Haha were did that come from!" the American chuckled loving his new nickname pulling the Brit on top of him on the couch for some cuddles.

" I-I didn't mean that! I take it back!"

" no! You can't take it back Artie it's out there for all to hear!" the other teased half heartedly.

The Brit mumbled something into his chest that he could just barely make out the words.

" what was that, Artie, how do you expect be to understand me if you speak so unclearly?"

" I-I said o-only in p-private." the Brit said blushing furiously from ear to ear. The American nation just smiled and hugged him tighter.

"whatever you say Artie."

"idiot, go to sleep." and so thats how they ended there first fate cuddled together on the couch of Americas apartment. Thus was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

-end-

**Authors note: so this is the end of America and Englands first date! So any other America and england fics will be attached to one another this being there actual first date( well my version anyway.) hope you enjoyed it please review and sorry it seems so short, but I did work really hard on it. **

**-love, hetarianna!**


End file.
